


Unconventional Therapy

by Saud



Series: Hannigram [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saud/pseuds/Saud
Summary: Will is in Hannibal's office. They're having one of their 'conversations'. Will is tense and Hannibal suggests something something unconventional to deal with his clenched fist and tight jaw. That's only the first time.





	1. Hit Me

Will was in Dr. Lecter's office, in the middle of one of their 'conversations'. They were both standing, with a few feet between them. Will was tense, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Relax. Take deep breaths," Hannibal commanded.

He did as Hannibal said, breathed in an let his chest rise. He could smell the cleanness of the office, the old books on the high shelves behind him. "That's it, breathe," Hannibal said in that measured voice of his that made you think he had never been angry in his life. When Will breathed out again his fists were still balled up tight, the skin over knuckles stretched and white.

"Why are you so tense today? Not that you're not always tense, but why today in particular?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right.

"I-I don't know," Will stammered, feeling how tight his jaw was, "Maybe it's the nightmares, or what causes them... I don't know," he repeated _What does cause them?_  , "I just know I feel like hitting something, breaking something."

"Okay, so hit something," Hannibal said, so flippantly Will thought he'd misheard him.

"Hit something?" Will questioned, his eyebrows shooting up, lines furrowing deep into his forehead.

Hannibal lowered and raised his head; the slightest of nods.

"Yeah, alright," Will said, "I'll hit something." He turned to his right and punched a pillow on the black leather chaise. It fell to the floor with a soft thump.

When Will turned back to Hannibal, he saw that Hannibal was watching him with steady eyes. "Now how do you feel?"

"Silly," Will admitted, "That didn't help, it wasn't, wasn't..." his eyes fluttered to the ceiling, searching for the right word.

"Alive?" Hannibal supplied.

Will's eyes shot to Hannibal's. He swore he saw Hannibal's lips twitch, as if he was fighting a smile. Will couldn't help but feel like the butt of some joke.

"The pillow wasn't alive," Hannibal continued, moving his lips no more than necessary, lest they betray his amusement, "It couldn't reel away or squint in anticipation of the blow. What you need, Will, isn't so much to hit something, but to see the reaction of hitting something...  _alive_."

"Well, Dr. Lecter, I don't see anything alive in this room," Will said, his voice growing gritty as it always did when he teetered at the edge of anger.

"You wound me, Will," Hannibal said, "Are you insinuating that I'm some walking corpse?"

"What?" Will said, not quite managing to close his mouth after saying it. Hannibal could see the bright pinkness where he'd been biting his lower lip. "You want me to hit you?" Will asked, his voice losing its edge as he became a bit slack-jawed.

"If that is what you want, Will," Hannibal said, "But be warned, I never let anyone hit me without hitting them back... but then we'll be even."

Will put a hand to his hair, as he had a habit of doing when uncertain. "I don't know, doctor, isn't that a bit unconventional for a therapy session?"

"Tell me, Is there anything about your therapy or our friendship that is  _con_ ventional?" Hannibal inquired. This time there was no hiding the sly smile, the slight crinkling to his eyes. Then the smile vanished and he was all business again. "Trust me, Will."

There was only a second's pause before Will thought  _Aw, fuck it_. "Alright," he said, blundering toward Hannibal, "You asked for it."

Hannibal didn't flinch as Will's splayed-fingered hand sailed through the air toward his face. He kept his eyes to Will's until the very moment of impact, the moment when he felt Will's tense hand strike the soft flesh of his cheek, snapping his neck to the right. Hannibal reeled, but didn't lose his footing, his own hand pressed to the red mark spreading across his cheek. When he looked back up, his left ear still ringing, he saw that Will had retreated a few steps. The lightly bearded man's eyes were wide and fearful, looking to Hannibal as a lamb looks to a lion. His face must have betrayed him for a moment, because the startled look left Will's eyes and he squinted and said, almost unbelieving, "You  _liked_  that." He sounded aghast. But not disgusted.

Then Hannibal walked toward Will, with lighter and more graceful steps than the thinner man had bothered to use. He heard Will's breath grow ragged, but noted that the hands at his side were not so tightly clenched as before. He stopped a foot from Will, and raised his hand. As soon as it began to drop, Will flinched and looked down. He expected to feel a sting that ebbed into a burning pain, but what he got was merely a pat on the cheek, almost gentle. His eyes fluttered open, blinking wildly, wondering why Hannibal's hand lingered on the stubble of his cheek. "And so what if I did?" Hannibal said, in response to the statement Will scarcely remembered uttering.

Before Will could recover, lean away from Dr. Lecter's rough hand that rested so lightly against his skin, Hannibal leaned in ever so slightly to Will. He sniffed the air, his eyelids drooping then opening fully again as he exhaled, his breath tickling Will's ear.

"You took my advice," he said, "You changed your aftershave."

"Aren't you going to hit me?" Will asked suddenly, trying to infuse anger into his voice.

"Perhaps," Hannibal said. Then, without warning, Hannibal's hand slid down Will's cheek to rest on his neck, applying just a bit of pressure, "And then again... maybe I'll choke you instead"

"That wasn't part of the d-" Will started, but was cut off when Hannibal's thumb darted out to rest against Will's Adam's apple. He swallowed. He found himself tilting his head up, searching Hannibal's stony eyes. He tried to ignore the jolt he'd felt in the pit of his stomach. He forced his slightly parted lips shut and gritted his teeth against it.

"You liked that," Hannibal said, spitting Will's own words back at him.

"So what if I did?" Will said, the grittiness returning to his voice.

"I could press harder if you'd like," Hannibal said, tightening his grip on Will's throat to demonstrate, not enough to choke him, not enough to disturb his breathing at all. Nonetheless, when Will exhaled his breath hitched, "but only if you want me to." Hannibal watched blood rush to Will's face. Will raised his hand to Hannibal, to push him away, but found that it would not push, only clutch at Hannibal's shoulder. If anything, he was pulling Hannibal closer. He realized he had never actually intended to push him away. Will took another deep breath. Below the smell of his own aftershave, Will could smell the salt of Hannibal's sweat.

Hannibal's hand released its grip on his neck, only to move down. His arm rested against Will's waist, hand pressing to the small of his back. This time the jolt to Will's stomach didn't go away but spread into a burn. Will could still feel the ghost of Hannibal's hand at his neck.

Will tightened his grip on Hannibal's arm.

Hannibal rested his head on Will's shoulder, his hair scratching Will through his shirt. Hannibal's lips pressed against his neck, not kissing it, just resting there. Under the soft press of Hannibal's hand, Will took the half step forward needed to bring the lower halves of their bodies together.  _What the fuck am I doing?_   Will thought, but then he felt it; Hannibal was hard.

"I'm sorry," Hannibal said. 

Will wasn't sure he meant it.

"I'm not," Will replied. He rested his own head against Hannibal's shoulder, beside his hand.

He felt Hannibal's lips part against his neck and take in a sharp breath. Then Hannibal began sucking softly at Will's neck. Will felt the wet press of a tongue against his skin.  _He's tasting me. Fuck_ , Will thought. He hadn't realized he'd whispered the last word aloud until he felt, in response, a rumble in Hannibal's chest as he hummed at his neck. His hand that wasn't clutching Hannibal's shoulder wrapped round the man's waist, lower than he'd aimed. His arm rested against the curve of Hannibal's ass. Hannibal's teeth grazed the smooth skin of Will's neck. Will's face flushed with a wave of heat. He felt his cock twitch. Just at it began to harden against the other man's, Hannibal pulled away slightly. Will stared up, catching Hannibal's eyes, wondering if this could possibly be some trick, some test, but he found that, though Hannibal's eyes were not their sharp and clear selves, they were now clouded, pupils dilated.

Hannibal put both hands on Will's chest and guided him to the chaise, not breaking eye-contact once, not even to blink. He all but pushed Will down onto its black leather. Will sat half lying, his legs half spread.

"Yes or no, Will?" Hannibal asked.

" _Yes_ ," Will hissed, barely believing he was saying it.

Then Hannibal stepped back, out of sight. Will heard a drawer open and shut. When Hannibal returned it was a little packet of lube.

"Now, why do you keep that there?" Will asked, more than a little breathless, as Hannibal set it down on the ground beside Will and got to work unbuttoning Will's shirt.

"For you, Will," Hannibal said plainly.

Will arched his back so that Hannibal could fully remove his shirt. Hannibal ran both his hands down Will's chest, across his abdomen, nails digging in, leaving a trail of red marks behind. Hannibal pressed himself between Will's legs, his hands resting just above Will's crotch, teasing. One hand went up to tangle in Will's curly hair, gently at first, then he began to tug. Will's shaky hands shot out to Hannibal's trousers, bushing Hannibal's hand away, unbuttoning then unzipping. He pressed his hand against Hannibal's boxers, against his cock. He ran his palm up it through the silky material, then rested his hand at Hannibal's waist. He pressed his other hand to Hannibal's as it ran through his hair. To his surprise, Hannibal bent down and pressed a sloppy kiss on Will's mouth, holding it. Will hadn't taken him for the kissing type.

Hannibal moved the heel of his free hand to rub against Will's cock through his jeans. When Will gasped, Hannibal bit down on the man's lower lip. He yanked his hand out of Will's hair, out from beneath Will's own hand, and made quick work of his Will's belt. He held it aloft with one hand while the other unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. For a second, Will thought he was going to whip him with it. The idea was not entirely unpleasant. Hannibal, however, dropped the belt to roughly yank off Will's jeans and boxers. Hannibal shrugged off his suit jacket and vest, but when Will's hand went to unbutton his shirt, Hannibal swatted it curtly away. Before Will could ask why, Hannibal was pressed fully against him. There was a crinkling sound and then Hannibal had both their cocks gripped in his slicked hand. As Hannibal began to stroke, Will reached down to grab Hannibal's ass.

"It's good to see your fists aren't clenched anymore," Hannibal said. Will wondered how he could keep his voice so steady.

He wished the silk of Hannibal's shirt wasn't between them, but every time he moved a hand to unbutton it, Hannibal pushed the hand away.

Will couldn't help but thrust into Hannibal's hand as his strokes grew faster, more insistent. When Will's eyes drifted shut, he pressed his hand against Hannibal's still red cheek. Hannibal turned his head and sucked on Will's fingers, biting them. The hand that was not wrapped around their cocks went to Will's chest, raking scratches into it. He felt Will's breath grow ragged.  
"Mmm... Mmmmm... Hmm," he was now saying in time to Hannibal's hand.

In truth, Hannibal wasn't even moving his hand much anymore, but Will was thrusting erratically up into it. Hannibal swirled his thumb over the head of Will's cock, digging his nails into Will's shoulder now. He felt Will squirm beneath him, his back arch against his stomach, and then, with a grunt, felt Will cum between them, soiling his silk shirt. Hannibal didn't stop stroking. If anything, he increased his pace, and thrust into his own fist, rubbing his cock against Will's. He raised his hand from Will's shoulder.

Will didn't see it coming, the slap that is. It wasn't as hard as he'd hit Hannibal, but it left a tingling sting behind. Just as Will shouted out in surprise, Hannibal bore down on Will's neck, sucking and biting, then he came, hot and sticky onto Will's chest. He got up almost immediately. His cock hung out of his open pants, his shirt soiled and wet. He looked down at will with, for once, lazy eyes. He wiped his lubed hand clean on the side of his shirt, tossing down a green handkerchief to Will.

"I'm going to taste you next time," Hannibal said as he watched Will wipe his chest clean, listened to his breathing settle back to normal, "and not just your neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this first chapter a long time ago when I was a virgin and I'm kind of embarrassed about it but it was my most successful work on another site so I decided to post it here. I edited out some of the more cringey lines 18-year-old-me thought were good.


	2. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal invites Will over for dinner. Will wonders if it's a date. Hannibal proposes something to help Will with his control issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the third chapter and there was a different second chapter, but I felt the original second chapter didn't fit, so I removed it and made it it's own fic, called _The Wait_.

"Part of me wonders if this is a date," Will said as Hannibal walked in with two bowls of dessert -- a pudding with a charred layer of sugar on top.

"And the other part?" Hannibal asked from behind Will as he set Will's dessert down in front of him.

"Wonders if I shaved and douched for nothing," Will said.

The corners of Hannibal's mouth curled up -- one a little higher than the other -- as he went to sit opposite Will. He picked up the spoon on the side of the plate the pudding bowl rested on and used it to crack the layer of burnt sugar with a dull crunch. Will did the same.

"I have noticed that our regular conversations have done little to curb your issues with control, Will," Hannibal said after chewing and swallowing his first bite. Before Will could respond he continued, "You often feel out of control, and it is at the root of your nightmares. You feel that a loss of control is unequivocally a bad thing, because you have never experienced an abandonment of it that was pleasurable."

"Maybe that's true," Will acquiesced.

"It is, and I think I know how to help."

"How is that, Doctor?"

"You need to be in a situation in which you are able to safely let go of your control."

"Go on," Will prodded.

"You need to have the illusion of having no control while maintaining all of it. I have an idea, Will, tell me if you like it."

"Alright, Doctor," Will agreed, "You have piqued my interest."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Will was lying naked on Hannibal's bed. his forearms tied together with his hands at the opposite elbows. He rested them above his head. He had never felt more exposed. Hannibal was standing over him, fully clothed. He tugged at the knot of his tie, loosening it, then undoing it completely and dropping it on the padded hope chest at the foot of his bed. He then removed his cuff links; slowly, staring down at Will. He walked around the bed and placed them on the nightstand to Will's left, then walked back over to the foot of the bed. He rested his thumb and forefinger on the highest fastened button of his pale blue shirt. He ran his thumb along the side of the button, silently teasing Will.  _Will I do it or won't I?_

Finally, he opened the first button. The rest followed in measured succession. To Will's surprise, Hannibal's chest was hairy. He'd never pictured it that way. He wanted to run his hands along it, feel the scratchy hair beneath his palms. Will's arms strained at their bonds but Hannibal just smiled as he removed his shirt, doing his best to imitate slow motion. He draped his shirt over one of the black leather chairs behind him.

Will's legs drifted open as Hannibal climbed over the chest at the foot of the bed. The bed creaked slightly as he pushed himself onto it, knealt between Will's legs.

Hannibal's hands moved down to grip Will's hips firmly. His thumbs stroke lightly back and forth as he leaned forward.

"We should agree on a safe word. Am I correct in presuming that you know what that means?" Hannibal said.

"Yes, Doctor," Will replied, "I've always found the old-fashioned 'stop' works out just fine."

"'Stop' it is, then," Hannibal agreed. His hands slid up Will's waist and he bent down to kiss him gently on the lips. Then on the corner of his mouth. Then on his jaw. Soon Will's head was tilted back as Hannibal planted soft wet kisses on his neck.

Then he ran a line of kisses down Will's chest, slowing as he reached Will's abdomen. Waves of heat radiated up from the pit of his stomach and he grew progressively harder as Hannibal kissed him there, in the space between his navel and his crotch, painfully ignoring his cock.

Will wanted to push Hannibal's head down. It felt almost like Hannibal was taunting him by running his hands up and down Will's sides, saying 'Look how free my my hands are; your pleasure is entirely within them. You have no control over it'.

Will groaned softly at the thought of Hannibal saying that to him.

Hannibal's hands stopped at his hips. He stopped kissing him and was still for a second. Then his right hand sailed down and wrapped loosely around Will's cock, holding it still while he brought his lips to the tip. He started sucking and kissing the head of Will's cock while his hand moved up and down, lightly stroking it. Then Hannibal's lips opened and went around the entire head of Will's cock. He swirled his tongue around it and Will's back arched off the bed. Then, when Hannibal ran his tongue back and forth across the slit, Will couldn't help but entwine his legs over Hannibal's shoulders and back.

Hannibal continued to stroke and suck Will as he reached down between his own legs. Will looked down at Hannibal as he heard the clinking of metal. Hannibal looked up at Will and they locked eyes as Will heard the sound of a zipper being opened. Hannibal's eyes closed and Will felt the hot exhale of his breath. Then Hannibal's grip on Will tightened and he began sucking harder.

 _He's stroking himself_ , Will noticed, looking at the way Hannibal's arm moved beneath him.

Hannibal let go of Will's cock and Will was about to cry out in protest when when felt Hannibal's lips slide lower and lower down his cock, until they were wrapped around its base. Will released a shuddering moan as his cock hit the back of Hannibal's throat. Hannibal didn't gag, he just swallowed, making Will inhale sharply between gritted teeth. Hannibal bobbed his head up and down, going all the way to the tip then back down to the base. He settled into a steady rhythm and Will got lost in it, in the wet sounds and tight feel of it.

"Fuck me." Only after saying it did Will realize he meant it. Hannibal hummed around his cock. "Fuck me, Hannibal," Will said with more conviction.

Will felt Hannibal's mouth leave his cock.

Will looked down to see him run the back of his hand over his shining, reddened lips. He let his legs fall off of Hannibal's shoulders.

"I'm clean," Hannibal announced, "Can you say you are with as much certainty?"

"Yes," Will said, "You don't need to use a condom."

Hannibal got up, letting his unzipped pants and his boxers fall to to the floor and stepping out of them. He walked to the nightstand on Will's left and pulled out a bottle of lube from the top drawer. The bottle was identical to the one in the desk drawer of his office.

"How many of those do you have?" Will asked, smiling, imagining one hidden in a drawer in every room.

"Just the one," Hannibal said, "I brought it up earlier this evening, in case you would not be content with just a pleasant dinner."

He dropped it on the bed beside Will.

"You arms are looking a bit sore, Will, would you like me to untie them?"

Will hadn't noticed until then, but he had been straining against the rope binding each of his wrists to the opposite forearm, and the rope was burning against his skin.

"Please," Will answered.

Hannibal leaned over Will, and, with quick hands, undid the knots that bound him. He tossed the rope to the ground and gave Will a minute to rub life back into his tingling fingers before putting his hand on Will's shoulder and guiding him onto his stomach.

Will felt Hannibal's hands at his legs, gently pushing them apart. Then there was a creaking noise and he could feel the warmth of Hannibal's naked body between his thighs.

WIll shuddered as Hannibal raked his nails softly down his spine. Then, with his hands firmly planted on Will's ass, he kissed all the way up the back of Will's left thigh, sucking each time to leave a small pink mark behind.

He felt Hannibal's thumbs pull apart his ass cheeks and then felt Hannibal's tongue run up along the crease.

Then Hannibal's tongue settled into a steady clockwise motion around his hole until it was twitching with a pulse of its own. Just when Will thought he couldn't take it anymore, Hannibal pulled away, leaving Will reeling. He heard the crinkling sound of the bottle of lube, a sound that was rapidly becoming familiar to him.

A moment later Will felt Hannibal's finger pressed against his hole. Hannibal pushed it inside then pulled it out slowly. He did it again, this time faster, then he curled his finger, pressing down and a wave of pleasure washed up Will's body. Then Hannibal added a second finger, fucking him as deep as they would go. He pulled the fingers out as he grabbed Will's waist with his free hand and lifted him to his knees.

Will arched his back and stayed there, on his hands and knees, listening to Hannibal slick his cock with lube, shivering with anticipation.

Then Hannibal grabbed him roughly by the hip, pushing his cock against Will's hole, stretching it open and sliding inside. He slid almost all the way back out before thrusting deeply back into Will, his other hand snapping to Will's other hip. Hannibal gripped Will tight as he thrust in and out of him, each thrust in accompanied by the slap of Hannibal's flesh against Will's. Soon Hannibal's breathing grew ragged. Will wanted to reach between his legs and slide his fist along his cock, but he liked leaving Hannibal in charge of his pleasure. He could feel it building. His face was warm and flush. He was moaning softly. Then Hannibal bent and kissed his back, right between his shoulder blades, and Will moaned not-so-softly. Will could swear he felt Hannibal smirk against his back.

"How does it feel?" Hannibal asked, speeding up his thrusts, "To let go of all control, and surrender yourself completely to the pleasure of another?"

"Good," Will said, and it came out sounding like a growl.

Hannibal hummed in response. His took his right hand from Will's hip, leaving a pink splotch in his skin, and moved it down to grip Will's cock.

Will shuddered and gasped, rocking now in time with Hannibal's thrusts, with the steady pumping of his cock.

He was making little panting noises with each slap of flesh on flesh. His nails dug into the pillow in front of him as a white light built up behind his eyelids. Hannibal's thumb went out over the head of Will's cock, rubbing across it with each pump of his fist. That was enough to send Will spiralling over the edge, moaning loudly as he came all over Hannibal's hand and onto his bed, Hannibal still thrusting in and out of him the whole time.

Hannibal slapped his cum-covered hand onto Will's lower back, pushing Will down into the mattress as he gasped in lungfuls of air. Hannibal's left hand snaked underneath Will, grabbing at his chest. Then Hannibal's sticky right hand ran up Will's back, and his right arm hooked around Will's neck. He was practically lying on top of Will now, thrusting long deep strokes into him.

"Hm, Will," Hannibal whispered into his air, "How many times did you lay in bed at night--" he had to pause to take a shaking breath "--your hand around your around your cock, picturing me fucking you?" He took a few more ragged breaths "How many times did you sit in my office... looking at me while you pictured... me walking up to you and... pushing you into that chair."

"Every time," Will groaned in response.

Hannibal moaned softly in his ear, picking up his pace, his thrusts growing faster, then erratic.

"Will," Hannibal said, his voice hoarse and insistent, "Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes," Will answered, practically a hiss.

Hannibal's breathing was fast and shallow now. His breath hitched and then he groaned and Will felt his hot splashes of cum hit the inside of him.

Hannibal thrust erratically a few more times, huffing out his breath in a spasm with each thrust inward. Then he pulled out slowly and rolled off Will. He , his hand resting on his chest as he breathed heavily. Will pushed himself over onto his back as well, his breathing no more measured than Hannibal's

Then Hannibal did something Will never thought he would; he pulled Will to him and they lied there together, Hannibal gently stroking Will's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, _this_ is the last chapter. (Probably.)


End file.
